un toit
by atsumimag
Summary: naruto se retrouve à la rue et son sensei lui trouve une solution.


Notice : les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de Masashi Kishimoto, l'auteur de Naruto.

Comme d'habitude les dialogues sont en gras et l'histoire est de moi.

Bonne lecture !

Enfin un toit.

L'amour peut rendre fou. Surtout l'amour que vivent Iruka et Kakashi, le seul ennuie qui pouvait les perturber c'était pour eux se faire surprendre pour l'un par son ancien élève et pour l'autre par son élève qui a en charge, et conclusion ils craignaient fortement que Naruto les trouve ensemble. A la simple raison qu'il ne serait pas comment lui expliquer leur relation.

Sauf qu'un soir, Naruto débarqua un soir dans leur appartement, les deux amoureux furent bien plus que surpris.

**Hello Iruka-Sensei !**

**Naruto !** le cauchemar devient réalité.

**Kakashi- Sensei, qu'est que vous foutrez ici ?**

**J'habite ici.**

… **?**

**Euh c'est un peu compliqué**. Iruka vraiment mal à l'aise.

**Hum… ?Naruto pencha la tête, les bras croisés. Vous habitez ensemble ?**

**Oui.** Répondit catégoriquement Kakashi.

**Hum...**

**Quoi ?**

**Rien.**

Un ''ouf'' intérieur se prononça en Kakashi et Iruka, qui s'inquiétait fortement.

**Je croyais que vous sortez ensemble, mais si ce n'est pas çà dommage. **

**?????** Kakashi et Iruka écarquillèrent grand les yeux.

**Ben quoi, je ne vois pas le problème mais vu comment vous réagissez, je dirai que j'ai tapé dans le mile.**

**Euh…,** les deux amoureux se regardèrent et d'un signe de la tête, ils crachèrent le morceau.

**Je dois avouer que oui, répondit Kakashi.**

**Je le savais !** Naruto se mit à sautiller dans tout les sens. Kakashi en était blazer, Iruka plus en plus mal à aise. **Allez détendrez vous je dirais rien, bouche cousue.**

**Il y a intérêt sinon je te fais taire à jamais**, répondit Kakashi, Iruka se contentait de sourire.

**Oui, mais çà à prix.**

**Je te payerai des ramens, si tu veux**, parla pour la première fois sereinement Iruka depuis l'arrivé de Naruto.

**Je veux bien mais j'aimerai autre chose.** Naruto toujours avec un grand sourire, pendant que Kakashi et Iruka se demandait ce que leur allait demander le jeune homme en face d'eux.

**Vous pouvez m'héberger pendant quelque temps ?**

**C'est tout ?**

**Oui, je vous promets de ne pas faire de bruit, vous laissez tranquille tout les deux mais me résigné pas à dormir dehors, si vous plaît. **

**Tu ne peux pas dormir chez toi ?** demanda Iruka surpris par la demande de son ancien élève.

**Il y a eu un changement de propriétaire, et il m'a mis à la porte.**

**Quoi ?**

**J'avais oublié de payer le loyer du mois dernier.**

**Normalement il faut trois mois de retard pour être mis à la porte,** demanda Iruka à Kakashi.

**Oui sauf avec la crise actuelle les propriétaires préfèrent avoir des locataires qui payent facilement trois mois d'avances. **

**Alors je peux rester ?**

**Oui, on essayera demain de te trouver une solution, en attendant fait toi petit.**

**Merci, Kakashi-Sensei.** Naruto serra kakashi par la taille, Kakashi haussa les épaules, Iruka pouvait deviner un sourire sous le masque de son amant, et souri aussi.

**Tu n'as qu'à prendre ma chambre en attendant, hein Naruto ?**

**Mais vous n'allez pas dormir sur le canapé parce que je suis là, Iruka-Sensei.**

**Qui dit qu'il va dormir sur le canapé.** Une lueur sadique apparue dans le regard du ninja copieur.

**Hihi, j'avais oublié que vous étiez ensemble.**

**Ne t'es pas croyable.**

Kakashi en était blazer par l'idiotie de son élève, et alla se coucher, pendant ce temps Iruka installa Naruto dans sa chambre avant d'aller rejoindre Kakashi.

Au matin quand Naruto se réveilla il eut peur de réveiller tout le monde, mais en sortant sa tête doucement de la chambre de son ancien maître il fut surpris que ce dernier soit déjà réveillé.

**Bonjour Naruto !**

**Bonjour**, répondit-il en s'avançant vers la table où déjà le petit déjeuner attendait d'être dévorer, **Kakashi-Sensei est déjà réveillé ?**

**Non il dort encore, mais mange, allez.**

**D'accord.**

Naruto s'apprêtait à avaler une crêpe lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte.

**Bonjour tout le monde !** Anko grand sourire venait de débarquer dans l'appartement en fanfares se dirigeai vers la chambre où dormais Kakashi ouvrit la porte et**, Iruka je te déteste.**

**Je sais.**

**Bye**, et elle ressortit en claquant la porte.

**Au revoir Anko**. Iruka restait neutre.

**? **quant à Naruto ne prenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer.

**Anko vient de passer ?** prononça d'une voie endormir Kakashi au fond de son lit.

**Oui, tu peux te rendormir.**

**Ok.**

**?** Naruto ne comprenait toujours pas**. Euh qu'est qui vient de se passer ?**

**T'inquiète c'est toujours comme çà tout les matins.**

**Hein ?**

**Je vais t'expliquer**, Kakashi c'était lever en fin de compte il n'allait pas se rendormir.

**?**

**Anko est mon ex, elle n'a pas trop supporté que je sois aujourd'hui avec Iruka.**

**Parce que vous n'êtes plus hétéro ?**

**Non parce que je m'envoie en l'air avec Iruka et pas avec elle.**

**C'est normal vous êtes plus ensemble non ?**

**Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour à Anko.**

**? **

**Elle me déteste à cause de çà, parla Iruka.**

**Et elle n'est pas rester à cause de quoi ce matin ?**

**Les marques que je t'ai laissées dans le dos.**

**Oh là elle doit être furax !**

**Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle débarque tous les matins comme çà ?**demanda Naruto.

**Je dois avouer je ne sais pas non plus**, répondit Kakashi en se grattant la tête.

**Moi non plus, il faut dire que l'on prit l'habitude de la voir tout les matins.**

**Oui c'est sure.**

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, pour Naruto ce fut une première, il avait l'impression d'être dans une famille, il en était heureux. Mais pour lui il fallait qu'il retrouve vite un nouvel appartement pour ne pas encombrer trop longtemps ces deux Sensei.

Sauf qu'il fut mis sur une sorte de liste noire, ceux qui payent en retard ou qui oublient, à cause de cela beaucoup de propriétaire refusait de le prendre pour locataire. Ceci durant longtemps, çà faisait déjà une semaine qui cherchait lui, qui voulait pas rester plus de trois jours chez ses professeurs, leurs demandait tout les jours si il pouvait rester encore un peu, il ne trouvait pas un seul appartement. A force de demander s'il pouvait rester encore cette nuit, Kakashi lui répliqua :

**Reste aussi longtemps que tu veux.**

**Vraiment ?** Naruto regardait Kakashi avec de grands yeux remplir de larmes.

**Oui.**

**Merci, Kakashi-Sensei**, se jeta au cou de son Sensei, il pleurait tout ce qu'il savait, personne ne voulait de lui depuis qu'il est petit il avait eu son ancien appartement parce que le troisième Hokage avait obligé le propriétaire à l'avoir comme locataire, et là il pouvait rester chez quelqu'un aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait, c'était plus que du bonheur.

**Allez va te coucher on se lève tôt, on a du travail demain**, lui dit Kakashi en lui caressant sa chevelure.

Naruto lui obéit, Iruka le serra dans ses bras.

**Tu viens de faire un heureux.**

**Je sais.**

**Mais ce n'est pas toi qui voulait gardez un œil sur lui ?**

**Oui mais …**

**Bah là, tu pourras**. Kakashi le coupa puis l'embrasa à la fin de sa phrase. **Tu viens te coucher ?**

**Oui j'arrive.**

Le lendemain soir quand Naruto alla pour ranger dans un coin de la chambre ses affaires, il n'y avait plus celles d'Iruka.

**Iruka-Sensei, qu'avez-vous fait de vos affaires ?**

**Je les ai mis avec celles de Kakashi.**

**Pour quel raison ?**

**Bah si tu reste, il est préférable que tu ais un coin à toi et un peu d'intimité**, lui répondit Iruka.

**Sauf que sa te coutera 100 yens par semaine donc un peu près 400 yens le mois, rétorqua Kakashi.**

**C'est tout ?**

**Bah, oui c'est tout je ne vais pas non plus te demander des mille et des cents.**

**400 yens c'était la moitié d'une semaine de loyer dans mon ancien appartement.**

**Et ?**

**Pourquoi vous êtes si gentil avec moi ? **Naruto pleurait.

**Oh là c'est quoi ses larmes ?** lui demanda Kakashi

**Pourquoi ?**

**On a tout besoin d'avoir un toit sur sa tête, et un peu de chaleur humaine, et on ne peut pas être haïr par tout le monde**, lui répondit finalement son Sensei actuel.

…

**Naruto ?**

**Merci.**

**Ce n'est rien. **

Iruka alla le consoler, Naruto n'arrête pas de pleurer de joie. Il avait enfin un toit et il allait vivre avec des gens qui ne le haïssaient pas. Il avait pour lui en quelque sorte gagné une famille.


End file.
